Super Princess Peach
by KitKatt1998
Summary: Bowser has done it again! Only this time, he has kidnapped Mario and Luigi and taken them to Vibe Island. With the help of a magical talking parasol named Perry, Princess Peach must go on the adventure of her lifetime in Vibe Island to save them. The question is, can she do it? (CHAPTERS 14 & 15 NOW AVAILABLE!)
1. Chapter 1: Bowser's Evil Plan

**Hi! Kitkatt1998 here! Welcome to my first published Fanfic, "Super Princess Peach". Keep in mind that this is my own version of the original game for the DS, and it's different from Nintendo's version, so other than that, I hope you like it!**

Once upon a time, in an island not too far away from the Mushroom Kingdom, there lived an evil king named Bowser Koopa. When he heard about a mysterious artifact called the Vibe Scepter that was located in Vibe Island, he decided to invade the island and to build a summer villa there. Bowser sent his minions to find the Vibe Scepter.

"How long do you think it will be before we find the Vibe Scepter, captain?" One of the troops asked Army Hammer Bro., who is the captain of the guard.

"I'm not sure, soldier. What I am sure is that if we return empty-handed, King Bowser will be furious. So I highly suggest we keep looking until we find it."

"I found it!" Another hammer bro shouted as he raised the Vibe Scepter in the air.

"Give me that, you fool! You should know better than to shake the Vibe Scepter that way, idiot."

"Sorry, sir. I just got excited, sir."

"Alright troopas! Back to the castle!" Army shouted, rudely ignoring the minion's apology.

Meanwhile, in the throne room of Bowser's castle, Bowser was sitting on his throne, getting very impatient.

"What is taking those idiots so long?" Bowser grumbled.

"Try to be patient, your grumpiness. I'm sure they looking in every division of the island to find the Vibe Scepter." Kamek, Bowser's most trusted advisor, reassured Bowser when Army and his troops came with the Vibe Scepter.

"We found the Vibe Scepter, your repulsiveness! The Vibe Scepter is yours!"

"Ah, finally! The Vibe Scepter is mine! With this powerful artifact, I will be able to not only take over the Mushroom Kingdom, but the entire universe!"

"But what about the Mario Brothers? Don't they usually stop you from accomplishing your goals?" Kamek questioned Bowser.

"Yes Kamek, they do interfere with my epic plans to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. But that is soon going to change with the Vibe Scepter in my disgusting and scaly hands! I am planning to kidnap both brothers and then use my newfound power to take over the world!"

"That is an excellent plan, your nastiness! But, what about Princess Peach? Didn't you want to marry her in all the times you kidnapped her?" Army asked.

"Nah, who needs her? It's not like she can stop my master plan for her kingdom, so what's the point of kidnapping her?"

"You do have a good point, your evilness."

"I know I do. Now get your men ready, we are heading to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Yes, your rottenness!"


	2. Chapter 2: Peach's Birthday Surprise

In the Mushroom Kingdom, there is something special happening. It is the 22nd birthday of MK's ruler, Princess Peach. It is so special, that the ones planning the party, her 26-year-old boyfriend Mario, his twin brother Luigi, and Peach's guardian, Toadsworth wanted it to be a surprise.

Peach was working on what seemed to be endless amounts of paperwork when Toadsworth arrived at the scene.

"Hey Toadsworth. What's going on?" Peach asked.

"I see you have been working pretty hard."

"Yep. Just doing what every princess does. "

"Tell you what: Why don't you take a break from your work and come clear your head with a walk with me. Sound good?"

"Sure."

Peach got up from her desk and went on a walk with Toadsworth.

Back with the Mario Brothers, they were in the castle ballroom preparing the party decorations and all the planning for the party.

Mario was directing some Toads with the pink ribbons that were to dangle from wall-to-wall on the ceiling.

"Ok, a little bit to the left. More, more. Perfect!"

The light pink ribbons were perfectly placed and made the castle into a party room.

"Great job, guys!" Mario praised everyone in the ballroom and then turned to one of the chefs that were making the birthday cake, which about 9 feet tall, with white and pink trimmings and with 22 candles on the cake. It was so fragrant, you could smell the vanilla favoring from about 4 feet away.

"How's the cake doing, chef?"

"It's going really well, Mario. You did want vanilla, right?"

"Yeah. I told you that 3 times already."

"Sorry, I just get paranoid when I make cake as big as this for the princess."

"That's OK, it's still a good job on the cake though. I already can smell the vanilla."

"Whew! Thanks!"

Luigi walked up to his older brother after recently helping some Toads with the decorations.

"Wow, bro. Who knew that party planning could be so rough!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree with you more, bro."

* * *

Back with Bowser, he and a large group of some of his minions were already in the Mushroom Kingdom, preparing to attack the castle.

"Remember, on my signal, you guys will run in and invade this castle. You can have fun those stupid mushrooms, but the Mario Brothers are mine. Understand?!" Bowser ordered quietly.

"Sir, yes sir!" The minions addressed Bowser quietly to not attract attention to enemies ahead.

Bowser then promptly stomped up to the castle doors, scaring and capturing the mushroom guards that were near the door.

"It's payback time, Mario!"

Bowser then punched the door open and everyone, except Mario gasped in shock and fear.

Mario was the only one brave enough to stand up to Bowser, which was exactly what Bowser predicted.

"What are you doing in Peach's castle, Bowser?!" Mario shouted fiercely.

"Oh nothing much, just thought I'd stop by to pick up something, or should I say, someone." Bowser sneered.

"If you're here to kidnap Peach again, she's not here. Tough luck." Mario remarked as Bowser simply chuckled.

"Oh no, I'm not here for Peach."

"W-what do you want, then?!" Luigi finally spoke up.

"I'm looking at it!"

With that, Bowser used the Vibe Scepter to make everyone go insane with emotions. The Mario Bros both got affected by the "calm" vibe, which made them very sleepy.

"Koopa Pack, attack!"

A whole army of Hammer Bros came running toward the castle, swarming it.

Sadly, our beloved heroes and most of the toads in the castle were captured and tied up while the rest of the group were left crying, getting ticked off, or laughing like a hyena.

"You won't get away with this." Mario managed to snap weakly, as several Hammer Bros tied him up.

"Your senses must be pretty dim, because I already have." Bowser snarled as Mario finally dozed off into death-like sleep.

"Alright, men! Back to the castle!" Bowser yelled as he and all of his army went back to home base, taking the Mario Bros and some of their friends with them.

As for the party itself, it was ruined. Decorations were torn, presents were broken, and everything that the Mario Brothers worked so hard for was ruined. With the Mario Bros being held hostage, who can bring justice to the Mushroom Kingdom?


	3. Chapter 3: A Star Is Born

As Peach and Toadsworth returned from their walk, they opened the door to find everyone going crazy.

"What in heaven's name is going on here?!" Toadsworth shouted.

"It's horrible, just horrible!" One of the toads cried.

"What happened?!" Peach asked Toad.

"Bowser came to the castle ten minutes ago with a weird scepter with powers to control people's emotions! He used that power to kidnap Mario and Luigi!"

"Bowser did _WHAT?!_" Peach shouted. Not only did Bowser ruin her birthday, but he also kidnapped her boyfriend and his brother, and she was not too happy about it.

"That's very dreadful! Because the Mario Bros have been kidnapped, we have no clue how to stop him." Toadsworth cried.

Peach, not able to hold back her anger any longer, stormed out of the castle to regain her composure.

"Princess wait!" Toadsworth shouted as he ran after the princess outside the castle to find Peach standing there, venting by breathing very fast and deep. Toadsworth knew he needed to assure the princess that everything is going to be OK.

"Princess, I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do about the situation."

"No, Toadsworth. There _is_ something I can do."

Peach had made up her mind.

"_I volunteer to stop Bowser myself!"_ Peach replied.

Toasdworth gasped in shock at Peach's words. Hold on. Maybe she was just venting, not really meaning what she said, but the determined look in Peach's eyes told him otherwise.

"_You?_ Stop Bowser from possibly taking over the world with his new-found powers? Princess,_ that is unthinkable!_ You could get hurt!" Toadsworth yelled.

"If I can't stop Bowser, who can? I've been a damsel in distress for too long, Toadsworth! I am not a child! When I'm done with Bowser, he will be sorry he ever stepped within 10 feet of my castle!"

"It's true, princess. You are all grown up, 100 percent. But-"

"I know you are trying to protect me, and I appreciate that. But I am tired of being some weak damsel who keeps getting locked in a tower all day. I am going to prove to my people and myself that I am more than capable of running and protecting my kingdom! Do you understand me, Toadsworth?!"

Toadsworth sighed. She was right. She really needed a break from all that kidnapping nonsense, but an adventure that could potentially be at the cost her life wasn't what he had in mind for a break. But she was right. A true princess would do anything -even fight- for the safety of her loved ones and her kingdom, and he was proud of her for it. But he still wanted her safe and sound when she gets back.

"If you really want to, but before you go, I want you to have this."

Toadsworth gave Peach a pale yellow parasol with sky blue trimming.

"An umbrella? What's that for?"

"Oh ho ho! That is no ordinary umbrella! Try opening it."

Peach opened the parasol and sure enough, it started talking!

"Hiya! I'm Perry! If you need me, I'll help you in a pinch!"

"What in the world!?"

"I found him at the market place the other day and wanted to give him to you as a present. He has magical properties that I'm sure will help you in your quest."

Peach sighed in relief. She thought this strange talking parasol was some kind of monster, but it turned out that Perry was her friend there to help her.

"OK. I'm sorry I got scared like that, Perry. My name is Princess Peach, but you may call me Peach."

"OK, nice to meet you, Peach! I heard you going to save this Mario guy?"

"Yes, I am. Bowser, my nemesis, used some strange scepter that controls people's emotions to capture my friends. Do you happen to know anything about this strange power?"

"This 'strange scepter' you're referring to is a powerful artifact called the Vibe Scepter. It has the ability to control the emotions of any living thing. It is said to be located in Vibe Island."

"Great! Where is it exactly?"

"It's not too far away from the Mushroom Kingdom. Just north-east of here."

"That's pretty convenient. If that's where Mario has been taken, that's where we're going. Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Adventure Begins

The only weapon Peach had was Perry, of course, but she also needed more supplies, like food and water. So Peach decided to pack everything she will need to survive the terrors of the koopa-infested island.

Peach had packed fire flowers, a water jug, some hot dogs, and a jacket to keep her warm at night and packed it all in a modest brown backpack about the size of a school backpack.

"Well, I think that's everything I'll need for the journey. Are you ready to go, Perry?" Peach asked Perry.

"Ready when you are, Peach!"

"Alright then, we got plumbers to rescue!"

Peach and Perry's travels eventually led them to a plateau where nearby the ocean carried Vibe Island on its shoulders.

"Vibe Island, dead ahead!"

Peach and Perry had just made it near Vibe Island. All they have to do is find some way to get through the piranha-infested waters and onto the island.

"Yes, but how do we get there? I mean, we can't just swim there because the water is full of piranhas and bloopers. We would get eaten alive." Peach pondered.

"Perhaps we don't have to swim. Drop me in the water and I'll show you."

Peach's eyes bulged when she heard Perry tell her this.

"What?! Are you sure about this? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Just trust me."

"OK..."

Reluctantly, Peach dropped Perry into the water and then he suddenly transformed into a submarine.

"What in the-?! You're a submarine!"

"Try the Subrella, if you will. I can transform into anything you need."

"That's amazing!" Peach exclaimed as she jumped into the Subrella.

"Here we go!" Perry shouted as he swam with Peach toward Vibe Island.

"Vibe Island, here we come!"

Peach and Perry headed off to Vibe Island, where Bowser already had an evil plan up his scales.

* * *

Speaking of Bowser, he had only recently conquered Mushroom Kingdom and was sitting on his throne, discussing with Kamek and Army about the Vibe Scepter.

"The Vibe Scepter actually worked against the Mario Bros.! How awesome is that!" Bowser shouted excitedly.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, your excitedness. You'll never know when something comes up." Kamek reasoned with Bowser, who scoffed at Kamek for his words.

"Like what? I have Mario and his wimpy brother in my clutches and they are helpless to stop me in my awesome plan. Speaking of Mario, I think I'll pay him a visit."

* * *

Back with Mario, he just woke from his deep sleep to find himself in the villa dungeon.

"Where am I?"

Mario looked around his cell to absorb his surroundings to find Luigi, who also woke up recently.

"Luigi? Where are we?"

"I don't know, Mario. But I know one thing: Bowser got us all kidnapped! "

"Gee thanks, Captain Obvious for the helpful hint." Mario said sarcastically, but then continued.

"Although, since Bowser does have us captive, I wonder what Bowser has in store for us this time?"

Just then, a merry whistle caught Mario's ears as it gradually got louder and louder the closer it got to him.

Speak of the devil. It was Bowser, walking happily down the underground staircase with Kamek following him. Mario's blood boiled to see Bowser so sadistically joyful. Bowser's bloody-red eyes looked directly at Mario, as if he was his prey. Luigi simply gulped and hid behind Mario.

"Well, look who woke up, Kamek. My arch-enemy who is finally defeated." Bowser chuckled evilly while Mario just glared at him.

"So, Mario, how does it feel to be defeated by the awesome king of the koopas?"

"When I get my hands on you, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Kamek taunted, pointing at the bars of Mario's cell.

"I cast a spell on your cell to make it fire-proof, water-proof, and even ice-proof, impossible for you to escape with any of your power ups. Face it plum-scum, this cell is your new home."

Bowser and Kamek laughed evilly when suddenly, a green-shelled hammer brother came running into the scene.

"Your rottenness! You are not gonna believe what who saw intruding on our island!"

"First of all, NEVER interrupt me while I'm gloating! Second, who exactly DARES to trespass on MY property?!" Bowser yelled at the troopa.

"I-I am very s-sorry to interrupt your g-gloating your rottenness, but believe it or not, P-Princess Peach is here on the island!" The troopa stuttered.

"Hang on, you mean to tell me that the princess is on the island? On her own?!"

"Yes, your repulsiveness."

"Huh. Now that's impressive, a princess with little travel experience, stepping foot on this dangerous island."

"What are your orders, your nastiness?" The hammer brother asked Bowser.

"I need you to stay here and guard the prisoners, while Kamek and I go tell all the minions in Vibe Island to keep on an eye out for Princess Peach. She is a threat, but not a difficult one. We'll be able to capture her easily."

"You will not harm her!" Mario snapped, while Bowser and Kamek left the dungeon, ignoring Mario and the hammer brother stayed to guard them.


	5. Chapter 5: The Subrella Chase

Meanwhile, Peach was still on the Subrella, on her undersea trip to the island. It had been about a half hour, but for Peach, it felt like hours. She was just so worried about the safety of Mario and Luigi that she just wanted to hurry up and save them. At the same time, she was also so angry that Bowser kidnapped them in the first place, that she wanted to pound Bowser right in the face, and beat the living tar out of him until he is black and blue.

"_Calm down, Peach,_" Peach thought to herself. "_Mario can take care himself for a while until I save him. I've seen him fight Bowser before, he can at least try to do it again."_

Suddenly, just as Peach was starting to calm down a little, she heard a big "BANG!" from the distance. She looked out the window to find enemy Torpedo Teds all over the place, chasing the Subrella as they were trying to kill her.

"Perry! I don't mean to be rude and all, but can you go faster?!" Peach panicked.

"Of course I can!"

Perry then sped up to full speed trying to get away from those live torpedoes.

But the torpedoes still kept chasing after them, catching up to them.

Perry then noticed a large coral reef in the way, and he swerved around it and back quickly enough for the torpedoes to crash into the reef and explode.

"Great job, Perry!" Peach exclaimed.

"Don't thank me yet!"

Peach and Perry then came across more piranhas and of course, bloopers.

Peach noticed that the piranhas were looking kind of angry, while the bloopers were looking pretty joyful.

"Great," Peach started sarcastically. "Are those things affected by the Vibe Scepter, too?"

"Yep. Hang on a second."

The next thing Peach knew, Perry was spitting air bubbles at the enemies. To Peach's surprise, these enemies fell before those magical air bubbles.

"Wow, Perry! Nice shot!" Peach exclaimed.

"Yeah! I can spit hot air bubbles at them, killing them. Weird, huh?"

"Kind of, but I've seen weirder stuff than this."

Suddenly, Peach and Perry could feel themselves being shot in the air.

"What's happening?!"

They were sent sky high because of a very powerful geyser that was right below them, but neither of them knew that until it was too late.

"Hang on! We're about to have a crash landing!" Perry shouted as Peach and Perry were shot way above the surface and Peach was so sure that they were going to die. When...

"Huh? Why am I floating...?"

Peach looked up to find Perry back to his parasol form and they were floating down to the surface of-you guessed it- Vibe Island.

Peach gently landed on Ladida Plains, only to find Bowser and a bunch of Hammer Brothers waiting for her.


	6. Chapter 6: The Power of Emotions?

Peach looked in anger as she saw that Bowser and a bunch of Hammer Brothers were armed and ready to kidnap her. Again.

"Bowser, were you the slime ball that nearly had me killed at sea?!" Peach demanded.

"Hey, you were the one that decided to come over here. What are you doing here, anyway?" Bowser sneered, annoying Peach.

"Don't play dumb with me, Bowser!" Peach snapped. "I know you have Mario, where is he?!"

"You already know where he is. In my castle, where you'll soon join him."

Peach stood angrily at the shore. How _dare_ he kidnap Mario? How _dare_ he try to kill her, and more importantly, how _DARE_ he have the nerve to try to kidnap her again?

"Really? Because I don't see that happening!"

Bowser almost used the Vibe Scepter on her when suddenly she burst into flames, literally.

"What the Koopa?!" Bowser shouted as he backed away from her.

"If you think for one second that you're kidnapping me again before saving Mario,**_ YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!_**"

Peach stomped her foot so hard that it caused an earthquake and Bowser and his goons fell to their knees.

"Yikes! I'm outta here! Koopa pack, attack!"

Bowser got into his clown car and fled the scene like a coward.

"**_BOWSER! GET BACK HERE!_** "

Before Peach could act, Bowser's goons blocked her path, leaving Peach no choice but to fight them.

The Hammer Brothers kept throwing hammers at her as Peach, still in her Rage mode, runs over them, killing them.

"**_BOWSER, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!_**" Screamed Peach.

"Peach! Try to calm down!" Perry cried.

It took ten seconds for the flames to disappear and for Peach to return to normal.

"Ughh...Perry, do you have a clue as to why I was acting this way?"

"I'm not 100% sure, but it might be because of my powers."

"Come again?" Peach queried, baffled.

"I have the same ability that you just displayed. I can channel my emotions into power. But, I didn't know that I might be able to grant you my abilities."

"OK, this is going to be the weirdest adventure I ever had." Peach predicted, looking around her.

What she found looking around her was very astonishing. The plains were a beautiful, yet natural shade of green, full of nice, green grass and pink and blue flowers everywhere. The environment was so relaxing, you could take a vacation here, even fall asleep.

"This place is beautiful. You don't happen to know where we are in Vibe Island, do you?" Peach asked Perry.

"There are eight areas here in Vibe Island. We are in the first area: _Ladida Plains_."


	7. Chapter 7: Ladida Plains

Shortly after their encounter with Bowser, Peach and Perry were continuing their adventure, trekking across the green grasses of Ladida Plains.

"OK, so we survived and made it to Vibe Island. Before I can rescue Mario and Luigi, I need to figure out a way to get to Bowser's castle. How do we do that?" Peach asked Perry as she continued walking along the trail.

Suddenly, she could not help by notice a Koopa guard, just sleeping on the grass.

"What's one of Bowser's minions doing sleeping?"

"Bowser really needs to discipline his minions better..." Perry muttered.

"Wait a second," Peach whispered. "What's that sticking out of his satchel?"

Peach quietly tiptoed toward the guard and gently pulled the piece of paper from the guard's satchel.

Peach then opened the paper up. It turned out to be a map of the whole island.

"Would you look at that? A map!" Peach jumped gleefully.

"Exactly what we needed!" Perry exclaimed.

"We better get out of here before that guard wakes up."

So Peach ran off quietly with Perry in hand.

* * *

In Bowser's castle, Bowser and Kamek were in the throne room, discussing the events from the last chapter.

"I was going to grab her," Bowser related to Kamek. "But for some reason, she literally bursts into flames and kills my minions by running over them. What the heck was THAT about?"

"That's just weird. You have the Vibe Scepter, she doesn't. It doesn't make sense how she's able to do stuff like that. Unless..."

"Unless what, Kamek?!"

"Unless those powers have something to do with both the environment, and Peach's magic."

"So, basically, it's the island giving her those powers?! That's messed up! It should be ME!" Bowser shouted as he instantly came up with a plan in his head.

"You there!" Bowser pointed at a nearby koopa guard that was standing by the door.

"Tell Army that I want Peach, dead or alive, and to make sure she doesn't interfere with my plans! Tell him to send for Petey Piranha!"

"I will tell him, your rottenness!"

The koopa guard ran out the door to do what he was told.

"There's absolutely NO way, that a princess is going to ruin MY evil plan!"

* * *

Back in Ladida Plains, Peach and Perry were trekking across the fresh green grass with the map on hand, trying to come up with a plan to get Mario and Luigi out of Bowser's castle.

Peach gazed at the map and was flabbergasted.

"There are two ways to even get to Bowser's castle! Which way do we go?"

Perry looked very closely at the map.

"Well, we could east to go through Area 2, which is Hoo's Wood, and carry on toward Area 4, or Fury Volcano, which would lead us to Areas 7 and 8, Giddy Sky and Bowser's Villa." Perry suggested.

"Or," Perry started. "We could go west and go through Area 3, which is Shriek Mansion, and go toward Area 5, or Wavy Beach, and travel to Area 6, or Gleam Glacier all the way to Areas 7 and 8."

"You know what? Since we are heading west toward Hoo's Wood, we probably go west toward there. It's closer, and we want to get to Bowser's Castle as soon as possible."

"You got a point, Peach. Let's do that."

Suddenly, a loud roar rudely interrupted our dynamic duo.

"What was that?!" Perry screamed.

Peach turned around behind her to find Petey Piranha, drooling in front of her.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Perry shouted.

"It's Petey Piranha! Run for it!" Peach yelled.

Peach and Perry screamed as Peach ran for her life with Perry in hand.


	8. Chapter 8: Petey Piranha

"It's gaining on us!" Perry screamed as he and Peach were still being chased by Petey Piranha.

Peach had been running from Petey for what felt like hours, when it was actually minutes. All she needed was a plan to at least distract him or better yet kill him. Then she remembered something; she brought fire flowers.

"Not quite! I have a plan!"

Peach then hid behind a nearby bush while she whipped out her backpack and started to dig through it.

"What are you doing?" Perry asked, curious and also panicked.

"I was going to use the fire flowers in emergencies."

Peach took out a fire flower from her backpack and squeezed it to get her fire form, which is a white dress with red sashes.

"I'd say this is definitely an emergency."

Peach then jumped from the bush.

"Hey! Petal-head!"

Petey turned around to find Peach holding a large fireball.

"It seems you are tired of boring plant food. Want something spicy?"

Petey roared again at her, and Peach immediately threw the fireball into his mouth. Of course, that gave poor Petey a really bad bellyache.

"Okay, now's the time to run!" Peach declared.

"I'm with you!"

Peach and Perry ran as Petey pretty much K.O.'d due to his massive tummy ache.

Peach and Perry stopped for a moment and hid behind a tree to catch their breath.

"Whew, that was close!" Perry exclaimed.

"It sure was! Now, let's get back to saving the Mario Brothers…"

Peach paused because she turned around to find herself and Perry in a tranquil forest setting.

"Wait, are we in Hoo's Wood?" Peach asked, digging through her backpack to find her map.

"Yep. Though I wouldn't stay too long out and about in these woods."

"Why's that?" Peach inquired nervously, expecting to hear the worst.

"Because it isn't called Hoo's Wood for nothing. A big owl named Hoo protects these woods. These are his woods, and he'll stop at nothing to protect them. That means we better get through these woods quickly before Hoo finds out we're here."

"Perfect. Just perfect." Peach muttered sarcastically. "I guess we better get started before we have a big man-slaying owl on our backs."

Suddenly, Peach felt her foot sink into the dirt. She looked down to find her pump stuck in the dirt, which causes Perry to snicker, trying not to laugh.

"Not funny. Next time I need to go into the woods, remind me to bring boots and pants."

Perry could not help but start laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bowser and Kamek saw what happened in Ladida Plains via Kamek's magic, and Bowser wasn't very happy about that.

"WHAT?!" Bowser roared after seeing what happened via Kamek's magic.

"Peach defeated Petey Piranha?! How is that possible?!" He yelled.

"It seems we underestimated her, your repulsiveness."

"I should've kidnapped her when I had the chance. Where is she now?"

"She just ran into Hoo's Wood."

"Aren't these woods protected by Hoo? The owl?" Bowser asked Kamek.

"Yes, your repulsiveness. I assume you have another of your schemes?"

Bowser smirked. He actually did have a plan.

"You think you could fly over there and persuade Hoo to fight Peach, if you know what I mean?" Bowser sneered, causing Kamek to smile.

"Yes, I can do a little hypnotism on him. That should do the trick."

"Great! Go do that then!"

Kamek got on his broom and flew from a nearby window, on his way to Hoo's Wood.


	9. Chapter 9: Hoo's Wood

It had been some time since Peach and Perry entered Hoo's Wood, and they were still in the woods, trying to get out of the forest before sundown. Peach's problem involving the brambles was behind her because of being closer to some clearings. However, it was getting dark in Hoo's Wood, and time was not on their side.

Peach, with Perry in hand, had been venturing for a few hours, and all that plus running from Petey in the last chapter, has made both her and Perry feel tired.

"Whew, I'm tired. Aren't you, Perry?" Peach asked Perry.

"Yep. It is getting dark, too. So we should find a safe place to camp."

Peach found a nearby pine tree and sat underneath it's cooling shade for a break.

"Yeah, except where could we camp where Hoo can't see us? If he is a guardian as you say, he would likely look in every nook and cranny to find intruders." Peach pondered, her feet burning from hiking in heels.

"Maybe that cave over there to your left?"

Peach looked to her left to find a huge waterfall, with a medium sized cave right behind it! The perfect spot to hide from a huge owl.

"Perfect! Now we just need to get some fire wood."

Then Peach looked down to find a bunch of twigs on the ground by her left foot.

"That will do nicely!"

Peach put the firewood in her backpack and proceeded to stretch herself through the gap between the rushing waterfall and the cave entrance and managed to get in without having any water damaging the firewood.

* * *

But little did they know, that Kamek was watching from his flying broomstick, hiding behind another pine tree. Knowing that our heroes unknowingly gave away their hiding spot, Kamek smiled wickedly as he flew off to find Hoo's nest.

"Ha ha! That silly princess just gave away her location and she didn't even know it! Now I just need to brainwash Hoo, kidnap her, and I'm done!" Kamek declared as he was in contact with Bowser via his magic wand.

"Excellent job, Kamek. And-WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE, YOU IDIOT!"

Kamek was so busy patting himself on the back, that he didn't see where he was going and crashed onto an huge oak tree.

But not just any oak tree.

"Ow, my head…"

Kamek looked up to find a humongous horned owl with white and sky blue feathers, bright red ear tufts, and bright yellow eyes surrounded by black rings around them, looking right at him with an angry glare.

It was Hoo himself.

"Oh my…"

Hoo roared at Kamek, angry that he trespassed into his property. Just then, Kamek whipped out his wand and pointed at Hoo.

"Now listen here you feathered oaf! You will do exactly as I say!"

His wand lit up, and Hoo turned his head in confusion.

"You are under my control now. Your mind belongs to me!"

Hoo's eyes glowed red as he was now under Kamek's spell.

"Perfect."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize that I haven't updated in a while. Gotta love procrastination plus writer's block. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**


	10. Chapter 10: Campfire

Hey there! Sorry I took so long to update. Again. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Peach and Perry were in their cave hideaway, basking by the warmth of their campfire, courtesy of Peach's fire flower, as Peach was cooking a couple of hotdogs that were in her backpack.

Under all those sudden circumstances, Peach never got the chance to get to know Perry, what his story is, where he lived, and more importantly, why was Perry an umbrella.

"So, Perry, how is it that you know so much about Vibe Island?"

"Why are you asking?" Perry inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just curious, that's all."

"If you must know, I used to live here. You know that mountain where Bowser is keeping Mario? That mountain used to where my grandpa, Zachary and I lived. Actually, he's not my biological grandpa, he just adopted me when he found out I didn't remember my parents or where I came from, which I still don't."

Perry sighed as Peach listened intently to his tale.

"My grandpa and I did everything on that mountain. We worked, we played games, we went fishing, he even helped me gain control of my powers. And then…"

By the anguished look on his face, Peach could tell something happened.

Something horrible.

"We were taking a walk one day, and then a couple of guys showed up. One was a koopa wizard and the other looked like a fire monster. They demanded that I surrender myself to them. When we both refused, they attacked us, trying to take me by force. I tried my best to protect him, but the koopa wizard hit me with magic when I let my guard down, and turned me into an umbrella, probably so I couldn't escape. "

"They took me and my grandpa hostage, but I escaped because they were fighting over who gets a promotion from 'The Boss', whoever that might be. I managed to get to a nearby warp pipe to your kingdom and escape to there, but my grandpa was still with those crooks!"

Perry cringed with fury and resentfulness as angry tears fell out of his eyes.

"I wonder everyday, 'Will I see him again?', 'Will I ever get back to my true self?', and more importantly, 'Could they be the reason why I can't remember my parents? Are they still alive?' The sad thing is, I don't know if I'll ever find out."

"Perry, don't say that." Peach interjected Perry after lifting their fully cooked hot dogs away from the fire.

"I can fully understand how you're feeling. This kidnapping nonsense, as you may have already noticed, happens to me all the time. There are a few moments in my life where I'm unsure if I'll ever get out of Bowser's castle alive." Peach recalled while cooking the hotdogs, then continued.

"But even after all the times I get locked up in some dark, damp dungeon, or a human-sized bird cage and having to deal with a numbskull who will never get a clue that I won't marry him, you know what helped me cope?"

Peach held out one of the hotdogs to Perry with a slight smile.

"I never gave up hope that I would be rescued. And I did. You shouldn't give up either. We'll find your grandpa someday."

"You'd do that for me?" Perry beamed, eating from the hotdog stick.

"Sure I would. You're my friend, and I don't turn my back on a friend."

"Gee, thanks." Perry thanked Peach as his mouth was full of hot dog meat.

* * *

"Alright, Princess! I know you're in there, so if I were you, I'd surrender. Otherwise, I'll have to do something drastic."

Peach and Perry turned around in shock to the entrance of their cave to find a blur of Kamek.

"What the-?! How on earth did you find us?!" Peach exclaimed, still pretty surprised. This was a perfectly good hiding spot, how could Kamek possibly find them?

"Let's just say that I was watching while you made the mistake of revealing your location."

"You were spying on us?!" Perry yelled.

There was a five second moment of awkward silence, then Perry sighed.

"Oh. Of course you were."

"You're being ridiculous if you think we're just gonna surrender to you. Not until I get my friends back." Peach snapped as she formed a fireball with her hand, still in fire flower mode.

"Ha! Not on your life!"

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to escape and get them back ourselves!"

Right then, Peach shot a fireball at Kamek, who dodged and tried to shoot a tractor beam at her, which she dodged and swiped Perry and her backpack.

Then, Peach burst in flames again as Perry was putting his empathic powers to good use.

"_**IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT, KAMEK!? BRING IT ON!"**_

Peach stomped her foot, causing an earthquake so hard that it knocked Kamek off his feet and onto the ground, providing an opportunity for Peach to escape.

"Run for it!" Perry shouted as Peach returned to normal and bolted past Kamek and out of the cave and getting herself wet due to passing through the waterfall that was in front of it, but it was worth it.

Least it _was_ worth it until Peach felt herself getting grabbed from behind by what felt like talons digging into her shoulder, removing her fire flower mode and was lifted a hundred feet in the air, surprising her and Perry.

"Oh, crud!" Perry cried as he looked up to find the culprit. "It's Hoo!"

"Wait, who?!" Peach shouted as she looked up to find Hoo holding her by the shoulders.

"Oh. Hoo. How embarrassing." Peach said sheepishly as Kamek flew to them via his broomstick.

"Ha! I got you! King Bowser will be so happy to see you." Kamek taunted.

"Oh, I'm sure he will…" Peach muttered sarcastically as she winked at Perry, signaling him that she has a plan.

"Perry," she whispered as she held him toward her. "Get ready to use your powers. I have a plan."

"Course. Just say the word." Perry whispered back in reply.

"Can you shoot any kind of projectiles?" Peach asked quietly.

"I can shoot energy projectiles, yes. But I will need time to charge."

"I'll take care of that, don't worry."

"Now what are you two whispering about?" Kamek snapped, annoyed that he wasn't part of the conversation after his big "accomplishment".

"Oh nothing. We were just talking about how really foolish and arrogant you are." Peach lied as she discreetly hid Perry behind her back, giving him time to charge up his energy blast.

"Oh? And why would you dare suggest something like that?" Kamek snapped.

"Because you or your new pet won't stop me from doing this!" Peach declared as she pointed Perry toward Hoo and Perry shot him in the stomach with the energy projectile he talked about, causing Hoo to screech out in pain and to let go of Peach as she and Perry were falling to their doom.

"OK Perry! Now's a good time to use those powers of yours!" Peach screamed.

"I'm working on it! Just think happy thoughts!" Perry shouted.

"Even though I'm falling from like one hundred feet in the air?!"

"Just do it!"

Peach found it a bit hard to do it, but she closed her eyes and did manage to think about Mario, and what his reaction will be when she saves him for the first time ever. She even stretched out her arms as she imagined herself flying through the sky, making her relaxed, even happy.

Perry then used his empathic powers to make Peach feel strange happy sensations and stopped falling. Peach opened her eyes to find herself not falling, but flying. That made Peach even more happy, as she started laughing.

"I can't believe it! I'm FLYING!" Peach shouted joyfully as she was flying upward while hysterically laughing.

"I've never felt so ALIVE!"

"Peach! Look out!" Perry shouted as Hoo dived toward Peach and stuck out his talons, ready to grab her again.

"Not this time!"

Peach flew up toward Hoo, dodging his attack and spinning around in circles around Hoo's head, making him dizzy. Peach then flew above Hoo and then dove, using her fists to pound Hoo in the noggin, snapping him out of Kamek's spell.

Suddenly, Perry noticed Kamek about to blast Peach with some magic from behind her.

"Look out! Behind you!" Perry shouted.

But it was too late. Peach looked behind her to a ball of magic flying toward her. Before she could react, Peach got knocked out by it, and she started falling toward Fury Volcano.

"PEACH!" Perry screamed with his eyes closed as they were both falling to their deaths. Or so they thought...

"Huh?"

Perry looked up to find Peach lying down on Hoo's back, still unconscious.

Hoo saved their lives as he landed near a warm geyser in Fury Volcano and gently scuffed Peach by the collar of her dress and put her near the geyser, which would keep her warm the rest of the night.

"Wow, thanks Hoo. You saved our lives back there."

Hoo hooed at Perry, trying to communicate. Perry couldn't understand what he said, but he sensed his feelings of gratitude, and why he was feeling them.

"Something tells me you weren't exactly yourself when you attacked us, were you?" Perry asked.

Hoo replied with a nod, confirming what he suspected.

"Hoo! There you are!"

Kamek flew down and landed behind Hoo.

"What are standing around for?! Grab the princess and let's go!"

Hoo turned his head around, scaring Kamek as he realized he was no longer under his spell. And boy, did Perry sense the anger Hoo had at Kamek for what he did to him.

"Uh oh..."

Kamek screamed and flew away as Hoo chased after him, ready to get even.

"Whew, that was close." Perry said in relief as he felt Peach's pulse. Thankfully, she was still , but alive.

"Thank goodness you're alive."

Realizing that it's still nighttime, he felt tired and decided it was time to got to sleep.

"Good night, Peach."

Perry smiled and closed his eyes as he realized how far they both had gotten. The closer Peach gets to defeating Bowser and saving the Mario Brothers, the closer he gets to finding his grandpa. And maybe, just maybe, to finding out about his missing past.

* * *

(BTW: I know in the game, Perry dreams about his grandpa, but remember, as I said in the first chapter, it's my own version. Perry will still have dreams, don't worry. They just be about a different aspect of his past. I won't tell you just yet, due to spoilers. You'll just have to see for yourself.)


	11. Chapter 11: Perry's Dream

_Three years ago, a young boy was celebrating his 10th birthday, in a peaceful village near a forest. There weren't a lot of people, only about 20 people lived in there, but it was a community where everyone knew each other._

_The young boy was a very handsome, happy young man, having blond hair, dark brown eyes and wore a short sleeved blue shirt, with a navy vest that was slightly stitched together, and khaki pants. The other kids knew him to be a very energetic child, always having a desire for adventure._

_The boy had nothing but happy feelings as the other kids sang the Happy Birthday song to him, and everyone clapped as his mother, Lillian Soule, who was also the mayor of the town, walked up to him. _

_"Make a wish, Perry, and it might come true." Lillian told Perry. _

_What young Perry wished for more than anything, was for a big adventure, fighting bad guys and saving people, being a ten year old child. He blew on the ten candles, with an applause following afterwards._

_Joyful feelings rushed through his body, to the point where Perry was hysterically laughing and unknowingly started to levitate and spun around uncontrollably, causing a tornado to surround him, causing alot of damage to the party and scaring the other villagers at the same time. _

_"Oh my goodness! He's flying! And he's causing a tornado!" One villager cried._

_"Run for your lives!" Another cried as the villagers ran screaming from the commotion._

_And then, when Perry opened his eyes, he saw the damage done and panicked, causing the tornado to cease and for him to fall on his bottom. _

_"He's a freak!" A red-headed village boy, named Lenny accused, pointing a finger at poor Perry. _

_"No! I didn't mean it! It was an accident! And I'm not a freak!" Perry defended himself as his eyes turned yellow and he unknowingly turned invisible._

_"Oh yeah? Then how come I can't see you?" Lenny snarled._

_"What are you talking about?!" _

_Perry looked down to find he can't see his arms. Or his legs. Some of the kids started laughing as he ran away to his house, fearful of what was becoming of him. _

_"Look at him run! Guess Perry's a wimp and a freak!" _

_"Stop it! All of you! He didn't mean it, we didn't even know about this!" Lillian defended Perry as one of the villagers grabbed Lenny. _

_"That boy is a monster, and you better get him out of town before he ruins everything!" Shouted Lenny's father as the villagers walked back to their houses, some of them with anger, others with fear. _

_Perry saw the argument from the window to his room, and began to sob. _

_Because of his newly developed powers, the other kids who he thought were his friends turned against him, and he didn't like this feeling that he had. This feeling that he can't control his life. The feeling of rejection._

_The feeling...of being alone._

* * *

"BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!"

Peach, having woken up from Kamek's sleep spell by a nearby geyser, jumped from her sleeping position and almost ran into another geyser, and managed to finally compose herself in an open space of tiki statues and was hysterically panting.

"Wha-what? What happened? Why am I here? Wasn't I fighting Hoo and Kamek before?" Peach asked Perry a flurry of questions.

"Yeah, about Hoo. He saved our lives." Perry explained.

"Hold on. I thought Hoo was trying to kill us."

"He was, but it was under Kamek's hypnotism that he did it. Kamek hit you with his magic to knock you out. To show gratitude, Hoo saved us."

"For what?"

"I couldn't read his exact thoughts, but when you hit Hoo in the head, it seemed to have snapped him out of his trance. We must've broken the spell he was under." Perry explained as Peach looked around her.

She looked around to find a bunch of small geysers that shot lava in the air, smaller volcanoes and she was surrounded by what looked like tiki statues. Was there a civilization in that area?

"We're in Fury Volcano, aren't we?" Peach assumed as she looked around some more.

"Yep."

Peach scrambled her hand in her backpack, trying to find the map to find it soaked in water, the ink smudged.

"Oh no! The map! It got wet when we passed through the waterfall!" Peach exclaimed as she held the map, getting a little bit of the smudge on one of her white gloves.

"It's OK. We're halfway to Bowser's Castle anyway. I doubt we need it." Perry reassured Peach as she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I can't believe I left my backpack unzipped..." Peach facepalmed at her absentmindedness.

"Well, to be fair, Kamek's ambush was very sudden. You didn't have enough time to pack our stuff."

"Yeah. Oh well. So if we're in Fury Volcano, which way do we go?"

"I think Bowser's Castle is to the northwest."

"So we go northwest. We got plumbers to rescue!"

Peach headed off northwest toward Bowser's Castle.

Back with Kamek, he had finally managed to get away from an enraged Hoo. It took all night, because Hoo was such a great flier, that he kept dodging his spells. But all he had to do was hit Hoo with a spell that sent him back to his nest in Hoo's Wood.

Unfortunately for him, he now has to come up with a good excuse as to why Peach got away as Bowser had called him in a bad mood.

"What's taking so long?! Did you get Peach or not?!" Bowser snapped.

"Well, it's like you said yesterday. Peach had those odd powers that she used to get away."

"And you let her get away?!"

"Hold on, your angriness! I may have an idea of why she has those powers."

"Go on."

"Let me ask you something: Did Peach hold a talking umbrella when you confronted her?" Kamek asked Bowser, who was searching his memory.

"Yeah, actually. What about him?"

"The princess has never used these powers before, and we didn't see the umbrella on her. Which means the umbrella could be responsible for the emotional powers."

"That's actually interesting. If we get rid of the umbrella, Peach will be helpless to stop me. Glad I thought of it. Now we just need to come up with a way to take him and get Peach out of the way."

"Actually," Kamek schemed as he looked around to find a big cave like temple nearby next to Fury Volcano itself.

"I may have an idea on how to do that."


	12. Chapter 12: Fury Volcano

It was about half an hour since our heroes landed on Fury Volcano, but for both Peach and Perry, it felt like two hours. As they were traveling through the hot, dry, rocky path, neither one of them could help but be lost in thought.

Ever since Perry had his dream in the last chapter, he couldn't get it out of his mind. Was this a memory coming back to him, or was this just a horrible nightmare? No matter what it was, it felt very real to him. But as real as the dream was to him, he had to know.

Peach knew that Mario and Luigi could take care of themselves, especially against Bowser, but she just could not help but worry. Are they alright? How is Bowser treating them now that he has his two greatest enemies in his clutches? Are thinking the same thing for her? Throughout most of her adventure, Peach couldn't get it out of her system until she saw her closest friends, especially Mario alive and well.

It wasn't long before they realized they stumbled upon a tiki looking temple.

"Uh, I don't remember seeing a temple here, do you?" Perry asked Peach.

"I don't think so. I guess neither one of us was paying attention." Peach chuckled nervously.

Just then Peach heard someone's voice, calling out to her.

"Peach…" It echoed as Peach instantly recognized its high pitched, Italian accent.

Perry sensed Peach's hopefulness as Peach tried to listen for that voice.

"Peach? Are you OK?"

"Shh! I hear something. I think it's Mario."

"Peach...help me!"

"It is Mario! And he's in trouble!"

"It came from that temple! " Perry shouted.

"Hang on, Mario! I'm coming!" Peach yelled as she ran impulsively into the temple, not knowing the dangers ahead.

"Mario?"

Before they knew it, the temple door shut behind them, locking them in.

"And, we're locked in!" Perry yelled as Peach turned around behind her.

"Never mind that, Mario could be in danger!"

As she ran further and further into the temple, Peach was still looking for Mario's voice. And Perry became suspicious. Mario was locked up high up in a mountain where Bowser's Castle was. How in the world did he end up here?

* * *

Little did either party know, that "Mario" was actually Kamek in disguise.

"This is gonna be good. She's falling for it."

Kamek had used a voice shifting spell to turn his voice into Mario's. Now that Peach and Perry were trapped inside, it was time to put his plan in action.

He used his Magic scepter to take the form of Mario and turned around to a couple of Sledge Brothers, who were dispatched by Bowser.

"Time for the second phase of my plan! You two will grab me and take me to Fury Volcano on my signal. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Back with our unsuspecting heroes, Peach was still searching for Mario through his voice calling out for her.

"Mario?! Can you hear me?!"

"Yes! I can hear you to your right. But I'm badly hurt, and I don't know how long I can keep it up. Please hurry!" The fake Mario cried as Peach's anxiety went up.

"I'm coming!"

Suddenly, Perry noticed that she is about to set off a booby trap from below her.

"Peach, look out!"

Before Peach knew it, she accidently set off a booby trap that shot spears at her from the walls.

But, thanks to Perry's forcefield, Peach survived the one trap. But there were plenty more to come.

"Whew! That was a close one!"

"Before you go rushing off, try to be careful."

"I would, but I have a friend to rescue."

Peach looked around and noticed that the walls seemed a bit tighter than she remembered.

"Wait a minute. Either the room looks tighter than I remember or..."

"The walls are closing in!" Perry screamed as Peach bolted toward the exit, trying to exit the death trap that was the entire room.

Though in the process, Peach had to deal with a few more booby traps, such as suspended axes and spike balls falling from the ceiling, but thanks to Peach's athletic skills, she managed to dodge all of them.

However, the walls were getting closer and closer, to the point where it seemed that our beloved heroes wouldn't make it.

"I don't know if we're gonna make it!" Peach cried.

"I have an idea! Cry!"

"Wait, what?"

"You'll see."

Peach wasn't sure about this, but she had no time to think.

Once Peach started to feel upset, Perry used his powers to make her cry a stream of tears, and also to run faster, rocketing past the other booby traps.

Once she was at the exit, Peach then jumped and then exited through the door, escaping the trap.

It was such an odd sentiment, but they managed to escape, and that was what mattered.

Peach returned to normal, obviously baffled by her experience, but then directed her attention back to rescuing "Mario".

* * *

Back with Kamek, he saw that Peach had escaped the booby trap, now he had to act on plan B.

Kamek gave signal to the two Sledge Bros, and they grabbed him and took him to Fury Volcano.

* * *

Back with Peach and Perry, they were still frantically searching for Volcano, all over the dark temple.

"Mario? Are you still around?" Peach called.

"Yeah! A couple guards got me, and now I'm in Fury Volcano. You've gotta hurry!"

"It came from from the tunnel." Perry told her as they entered the tunnel to enter the extremely hot Fury Volcano.

When they entered, they found the fake Mario tied up to a pole, on a bridge across the volcano's base.

Peach ran up to "Mario" to untie him, still unsuspecting of Kamek's disguise.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you right now." Peach remarked as she untied him.

But, Perry sensed through the trap using his empathy, and realized something.

"Peach, don't! That's not Mario! It's Kamek!"

Kamek revealed his true self as Peach jumped a few feet backwards.

"Wow, princess. I can't believe you fell for that one. Still think I'm foolish?" Kamek taunted as Peach clenched her fists.

"Now that was just unfair!"

Kamek simply shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"You still fell for my trap, and I still have a trick up sleeve."

Kamek then held out a Wiggler in his hand, and set it on the bridge. Kamek then cast his infamous magic powder spell on the wiggler, and it grew to be twice Peach's size.

"Now, I'm going to make this easier for you. You either surrender the umbrella to me, or this Wiggler will be so angry, he will cause an earthquake that could erupt the volcano. Your choice."

"Do you seriously think I would sell out Perry to save my own skin? Not on your life!" Peach snapped.

"Fine, have it your way! Wiggler, see if you could make bug food out of them."

Kamek deliberately hit Wiggler with his wand, infuriating Wiggler to the point of turning red.

"That can't be good." Peach gulped as Wiggler blew steam from the flower on his head, and started to charge toward our heroes.

Peach then got into angry mode and as Wiggler rocketed toward them, she grabbed Wiggler from underneath him and flipped him over on his back using brute strength. Then once Wiggler was immobilized, Peach stomped him on his gut, bringing him.

But Wiggler wasn't quite done. Using the flower that was on top of his head, he released very toxic gas all over the air. Peach felt the effects for a bit until she turned happy and blew the gas and Wiggler away from the volcano.

"So Kamek, do you give up?" Peach taunted.

"Not exactly."

Kamek spread the same magic powder on the lava in the volcano, causing it to slowly fill the volcano.

"Since you clearly won't surrender Perry, let's see how you like a volcano eruption! See you later!"

Kamek flew away on his broom as the volcano exploded.

But luckily, since Perry used his powers to protect Peach from the lava's intense heat, our heroes survived, being sent flying southwest of Vibe Island.

Using Perry, Peach slowed down their rough landing and she floated down to their next destination.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Peach exclaimed as she looked around to find thin fog surrounding her.

"Where are we, anyway?"

"We're in Area 3, which is Shriek Mansion." Perry replied.

"Oh no! We were in the right direction, until Kamek set of that volcano. Now we have to travel more Areas to get to Bowser's Castle!" Peach exclaimed,

"Well, you never know. All good things come to those who wait."

"True, at least we live to fight another day. I guess since we're now southwest of here, we should go northwest to get to Bowser's Castle instead of northeast."

"That's a good idea, but let's see if we can get out of Area 3 first."

Suddenly, thunder struck and it started to rain.

"Wow, what else could possibly go wrong today?!"

"We better find shelter before we catch a cold!"

Peach took out her jacket out of her backpack and put it on her to keep her warm before setting off to find shelter from the bad weather.


	13. Chapter 13: Shriek Mansion

Peach and Perry knew that they had to get to shelter, or else they would die of hypothermia. The only problem was, neither of them could see what they're doing or where they were going, due to the thick fog that surrounded them.

Peach felt like she had been wandering for hours navigating the fog and enduring the cold storm of rain and thunder, and she wasn't having it.

"That's it, I'm done being blind. Perry, I need to use your powers for a moment."

Using Perry's powers, Peach caused a cyclone that cleared out the fog, and they could both see again.

"There, much better."

Then, the corner of her eye caught a creepy-looking mansion that had a lightning strike in the background.

"Hey! There's shelter right over there, in that mansion!" Peach exclaimed.

"It's probably not safe, but what choice do we have?" Perry said as Peach walked onto the mansion's front porch.

She knocked the door and the door opened itself, surprising Peach and Perry.

"Well, still think we should go in?" Perry questioned.

Suddenly, lightning suddenly struck again behind them, startling the two inside the mansion lobby.

Then the door slammed on its own behind them.

"Okay, this is just creepy."

Next thing they knew, they heard a bunch of high-pitched bursts of laughter, which they could not locate.

"W-what was that?!" Perry stuttered, as the terrifying noise surrounded them.

"I recognize that laughter," Peach replied as she looked to her left to find a bunch of angry looking boos starting to chase them.

"They're Boos!"

"Run!"

Peach ran from those Boos as fast as her legs could go. But the boos were speeding up, faster and faster.

Finally, Peach got so focused on getting away from the boos that she failed to notice the Dry Bones troops in front of her.

As Peach was running, Dry Bones threw a bone at her ankle, causing Peach to trip forward and to accidentally throw Perry right into Dry Bones' hands.

"Peach, help!" Perry shouted as Dry Bones ran off through a door

"Perry!"

Peach tried to stand up to chase after Perry's kidnapper, but the problem was that she sprained her ankle when she fell, so it hurt to even stand up.

But Peach wasn't going to give up that easily. Remembering that she had healing powers, she touched her ankle to heal the injury.

Now that her ankle was healed, Peach ran up to the door Perry was taken through and opened to find three more doors.

"Uh oh, Perry could have been taken through any of those doors. Looks like I've got no choice but to guess which one."

Peach covered her eyes and pointed her finger at the three doors, and pointed towards the first one to the left. That was the door she decided to open.

"How about that one?"

Peach walked up to it and opened it to find a set of stairs leading to another door.

She went up the stairs and opened the door to find herself in another part of the room she was in originally. She had taken the wrong door.

Frustrated, Peach sighed.

"I guess it's going to be one of those days. I just hope Perry will be okay."

Back with Perry, the Dry Bones troopa had taken him to a dark room that was illuminated only by blue fire on top of a chandelier.

"Let me go, you freak!"

The Dry Bones threw him on the floor before Perry was trapped in a force field, by none other than Kamek.

"I'm glad you could drop by, boy. You can leave now, Dry Bones."

Dry Bones left while Perry, after some struggle, managed to prop himself against the wall of his prison and glared at Kamek in the eye.

"I don't get it, Kamek. One minute you're after Peach and then you're after me all of the sudden. Why?"

"King Bowser and I are very impressed with your ability to not only control people's emotions but to also turn them into energy. I've been asked to find out the secret behind those powers."

"I won't tell you anything." Perry snapped.

"I never said you needed to tell me. I just need my crystal ball to identify it."

Kamek took out his crystal ball, aimed it at Perry, and looked into it. And found something surprising.

"I...I don't believe this!"

Kamek looked into the crystal ball to find a yellow star, hanging above Perry's head. It couldn't be, could it?

Kamek looked back at Perry, who looked very confused.

"You're a Star Child!"

"A what?" Perry asked as the term Kamek used bothered his mind. Where has he heard that before?

"A Star Child is a special child born with special powers. Star Children are also born with a star in their hearts, which legend has it, is the source of a Star Child's power."

"So that explains my powers…" Perry muttered to himself.

"I better report this to Bowser. In the meantime, I have a friend who can keep you company."

At that moment, a huge Boo appeared, but the difference between him and the rest of the boos is that he had a crown on top of his head and looked intimidating. Perry gulped, realizing that he was stuck with this ghost for a while. At least, until Peach comes for him.


	14. Chapter 14: King Boo Encounter

\- I'm very sorry I haven't updated in so long! On a side note, here's chapter 14! Hope you enjoy. -

_It had been three days since Perry's birthday, and he was still in his room. During all that time, he had never set foot outside his house, let alone his room._

"_Lenny was right; I am a freak." Said Perry to himself as he stared out his window watching his so-called friends play outside without him. He couldn't dare show his face, especially since his neighbors despise him for his powers._

_Lillian had tried to convince Perry to come out of his room, but Perry had locked the door. The least she could do was to slide his favorite food under his door. By now, she was severely troubled to see her son just isolate himself just because he was different. She had to do something. _

_So earlier that morning, she had gone to the library to do research about why her son got his powers. It took a couple hours, but she had finally found the answers she needed. And now, she'll use the book she rented to convince Perry that he wasn't a freak._

"_Perry, we need to talk. May I come in?"_

"_No, Mom. I can't let you in. It's just going to put you in danger, because I'm a monster." Perry replied. _

"_You're not a monster, Perry. You're a little boy who is scared and confused. What happened was an accident, nothing more."_

"_I still could have hurt someone! Please, just stay away from me before you get hurt."_

_Realizing that Perry was always a determined boy, Lillian sighed and slid the book underneath his door._

"_If you won't let me in, at least let this book in. Read the page I bookmarked."_

_Perry picked up the book and did as his mother asked, and what he read was interesting._

" '_Star Children'?" Perry asked._

"_Yes, read the first paragraph."_

_Perry read aloud:_

"_Star Children are children born with special powers granted by a star that is planted the moment certain children are born. This star, experts say, is the main source of the child's power and doesn't become active until it feels the need to activate, such as when the receiver is in danger, or has an overflow of a certain emotion, such as joy, anger, fear and vice versa."_

_Perry finished reading the paragraph._

"_So this book's saying I had it in me the whole time? And the happiness I felt on my birthday triggered my powers?" _

"_That's right. When you were born, the doctor discovered by x ray that you had an actual star in your heart and told your father and me about it. We were concerned how this star would affect you, but we saw you weren't hurting from it or anything, so we thought nothing of it, until now."_

"Wake up!"

King Boo had jolted Perry awake from his flashback dream for a reason unknown to Perry.

"W-what's going on?" Perry stammered, still in shock from the sudden awakening.

"That princess friend of yours is coming to save you. I need you awake to see her defeat." King Boo replied with a smirk.

"Peach? I think you're underestimating her a small bit." Perry replied.

"The only reason she's gotten this far is because of you. Let's face it, kid; she doesn't stand a chance on her own, which will make her defeat all the more satisfying."

Perry looked at King Boo with a slightly creeped out expression as King Boo turns invisible, out of sight.

Back with Peach, she was still trying to navigate the maze of doors after what felt like several hours. All too often, two of a set of three doors led to the same room she was in; eventually it was getting to the point where Peach started to mentally keep track of which door led to which room.

At long last, she was at the last room with the last three doors of the mansion. While she had visited this room before, two of the doors she tried led to the room she started with, so that left the last door to the right for her to open.

"This is the last door I have to open. I hope this works."

Peach opened the door to find a room so dark that only a chandelier with blue fire lit the room, which was enough for Peach to just barely see her way around the room. Having enough of being blind, Peach took out one of her extra fire flowers and used her new fire powers as a flashlight.

"Peach!" Perry called as Peach turned her attention to Perry's silhouette, as she could barely see.

"Perry? Is that you?" Peach shouted, when suddenly, she heard a creepy laugh coming seemingly out of nowhere.

"You think you're so tough, Princess? Wait till you get a load of me!"

King Boo revealed himself with blue fireballs in both of his hands. Once the fireballs were charged, he shot them at Peach, who dodged them.

"Looks like I'm fighting fire with fire, as corny as it sounds."

After she spent a few minutes fighting King Boo's blue fire with her fire powers, the lighting helped her to notice staircases to platforms that led to four lanterns that each occupied a corner of the room. That's when she knew; since ghosts hate light, the lanterns would be key to defeating King Boo.

It wasn't easy for her though. King Boo knew that Peach was going for the lanterns, and in an attempt to stop her from turning them on, he kept blocking her path.

"Sorry, not letting touch those lanterns. Keep trying!" King Boo taunted, as Peach tried to find another lantern to use.

However, every time she tried to reach one lantern, King Boo would block a path to that lantern and Peach will have to find another one. After a few minutes, Peach knew that King Boo would disappear and reappear every few seconds in a consistent pattern, so that's how long she had to light up each lantern.

Peach made her way to the lantern on the top to the right, and once King Boo disappeared, Peach jumped out of the platform and used the chandelier as a swing to get to the lantern on the other side and lighting it up with the Fire flower, causing slight damage to King Boo.

"Ow! It's going to take more than one lantern to stop me!" King Boo taunted as he disappeared and Peach swung to the other lantern at the top and lit it up. Then, she jumped from the platform to light up the lantern below, leaving one more lantern to light before King Boo's defeat.

"No!" Yelled King Boo. "I won't let you beat me!"

In an act of desperation, King Boo let out a flurry of blue fire balls, which Peach managed to dodge while running to the lantern on the other side and lighting it up, finally brightening up the room.

"NO!" King Boo shouted as he disappeared from sight in defeat.

The forcefield Perry was held in broke as he started falling to the floor, screaming. Luckily, Peach managed to catch him on time, and the two were reunited.

"Whew, thanks for saving me, Peach. I owe you." Perry sighed in relief, with Peach shaking her head.

"I owe you, Perry. You've been helping me the past couple days; I'm just returning the favor. Now, let's get out of here before more ghosts come back."

"I'm with you!" Perry agreed as they exited to another room that led to a window west of the mansion; west is where they wanted to go.

"I can see the next area from here, Perry. Wavy Beach, right?"

"Yep."

Peach jumped out of the window and floated to the ground, where they made their way to Wavy Beach.


	15. Chapter 15: Mario's Attempted Escape

Back in Bowser's Villa, Mario and Luigi are still held in Bowser's dungeon. As much as they wanted to get out of their prison, the spell placed on their cell presented a major obstacle.

Mario kept pacing back and forth for several days in a row; he didn't take being held in one spot very well. Luigi was sitting on the bench, deep in thought about the choices he made in his life that led him to this mess.

"Now I know how Peach feels when she gets kidnapped." Mario muttered while pacing back and forth across the cell. "I'm getting sick of being held in one place."

"Same here," Luigi replied, but continued. "But Kamek put a spell on our cell. How can we possibly get out of here if we can't use our powers?"

"Well, we need to think of something! Peach could be in danger by now!"

After much thought, Mario looked up at the ceiling in frustration, and then an idea sparked.

"You know, Luigi? Perhaps we don't have to use our powers to escape." Mario pointed to the ceiling and whispered Luigi his plan.

A hammer brother on patrol was walking past all the dungeon cells when he noticed the Mario Brothers were missing from their cell.

"Hmm, that's weird. The Mario Brothers may have powers, but I'm pretty sure invisibility isn't one of them."

The hammer brother used his key to open the Mario Brothers' cell and entered to investigate their disappearance. Next thing he knew, he felt himself being pounced and wrestled to the ground; the Mario Brothers were hiding on the ceiling, pretending to have escaped.

"Thanks for opening the cell, but we'll be needing that key."

Mario and Luigi ran out of the cell and quickly locked the door behind them, locking the hammer brother in their cell.

"See ya!" Luigi taunted as he and Mario ran off with the keys.

"Hey! Get back here!" Shouted the hammer brother as the Mario Brothers unlocked the dungeon door, prompting the hammer brother to radio in to the other minions.

"Attention all units! The Mario Brothers have escaped! I repeat, the Mario Brothers have escaped!"

Back with the Mario Brothers, they were already in the corridor that led from the dungeon while narrowly hiding from the other minions looking for them.

After a few minutes, the Brothers could not find any other exit other than through the throne room.

"Great," Luigi sighed. "The one place where Bowser practically lives, and we're supposed to go through him to get out of here. What did I do to deserve this?"

"We can't give up now! Although, Bowser is a huge threat since he has the Vibe Scepter, so now we need to find a way to take the scepter away from him."

"And then find Peach and get out of this place!"

"Right."

After a few more minutes, the Mario Brothers made their way toward Bowser's throne room, ready for anything that could happen.

Anything except a whole army of Hammer Brothers, Bowser, and Kamek expecting their arrival.

"Uh oh!" Mario blurted out as several Hammer Brothers tried to pounce on the brothers, but both of them dodged their capture attempts.

The Mario Brothers were doing a good job avoiding the Hammer Brothers for a while, but the tables turned when Bowser blasted Luigi with the Vibe Scepter's power, which weakened Luigi.

"Ugh, not again." Luigi complained groggily as he was struggling to stay awake while fighting the Hammer Brothers; it wasn't long before Luigi passed out.

"Luigi!"

Mario noticed his brother KO'd and was terrified, which gave a group of Hammer Brothers an opportunity to pounce on him, which they took. After a big fight, it ultimately took three hammer brothers to tie up the angry Mario and two hammer brothers to carry the unconscious Luigi.

Bowser walked up to Mario with a smug look on his face.

"Well, it looks like escaping wasn't such a good idea after all, was it?" Bowser taunted while the two hammer brothers are tying up Luigi.

"Let my brother go, you filthy son of a-!" Mario hissed, as he was vigorously struggling to get free from the hammer brothers restraining him.

"I'd keep my temper under control if I knew what was good for your brother, Mario." Bowser snapped, but then continued.

"Although, it seems like two heads are better than one when it comes to prisoners escaping, so I think it would be good to relocate your brother somewhere else."

"What?! No!"

Kamek used his magic to teleport Luigi and the two Hammer Brothers out of the throne room, Mario's eyes widening in terror for his brother's safety.

"Luigi! Where did you take him?!"

Mario turned his head to find Bowser aiming his Vibe Scepter at Mario.

"That's not your concern now, plumber."

Bowser shot Mario with the calm vibe, which made Mario pass out and limp. Bowser then addressed his minions.

"Okay, who thought it was a good idea to let the Mario Brother escape?!" Bowser snapped to his minions.

"Apparently, the troop that radioed in was tricked into unlocking the cell. Won't let it happen again." One minion explained.

"You darn well better not let it happen again! Otherwise you'll be fired, just like the troop that let them escape! Now, when Kamek teleports you to the cell, you're going to put Mario back in that cell, and keep guarding the cell to make sure he doesn't escape again, capeesh?!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Good! I'm very glad we have an understanding!"

The hammer brothers were then teleported to the dungeon.

"I swear Kamek, sometimes I wonder why I have incompetent minions. Anything to report regarding Perry?"

"Yes sir, he is a Star Child."

"What? You mean the same group of kids I went back in time for?"

"The very same. He must've came from a second generation of Star Children that I wasn't aware of before. After I left Shriek Mansion, I did some research and confirmed that there was another set of Star Children born several years ago. Also, I just received a report that Peach and Perry escaped Shriek Mansion and are at Wavy Beach."

Bowser sighed.

"Well, now that I know this information, I suppose Perry is a more important target than I thought. Do whatever you can to bring him here and get Peach while you're at it as well. They are the Mushroom Kingdom's last line of defense before I can take it over."

"Yes sir!"

Kamek flew while Bowser sat back on his throne to calm himself down.


	16. Chapter 16: These Dreams

After some time, Peach and Perry made it to the sandy ground that is Wavy Beach. When they reached sand, however, Peach had difficulty walking in the unstable sand, so she had to take her shoes off and put them in her backpack.

All that time Peach was walking through the sand barefoot, all Perry could think about what happened in Shriek Mansion, from when Kamek revealed what he is, to the dream he had while asleep, he wondered what that meant for the rest of his past; how did he get to Vibe Island?

"Perry,"

Perry jolted back to reality when Peach called him.

"You look kind of deep in thought. Are you okay?" Peach asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine."

Perry sighed and then continued.

"When I was held in Shriek Mansion, Kamek analyzed my powers with his magic ball thing, and he told me that I was a Star Child."

"What?" Peach was surprised; there were only 7 star children, how could Perry have been one?

"I've heard of them. In fact, I happen to be a Star Child as well." Peach explained.

"Really? What power did you get?"

"When I was a little bit older than you, I got a variety of powers such as telepathy, telekinesis, healing, levitation, and vice versa. I never got to use them in this trip since Kamek kept chasing us around."

"Makes sense." Perry replied.

Peach then noticed that the sun was getting close to setting completely in front of her.

"It'll be dark soon. We should find a place to take a break."

"What about under that palm tree?"

Perry was referring to the palm tree with fruit that was to Peach's right, with the ocean to her left.

"Sure, and it even has fruit we can eat."

As soon as the sun set into complete darkness, Peach sat under the palm tree, facing the ocean.

"You know, when we're not being chased around by Bowser's minions, nature can be pretty relaxing. I look into the ocean, and it's like I don't have a care in the world."

"Agree."

There was a silence for a few minutes, until Perry started speaking.

"Can I tell you something, Peach?"

"Sure."

"I get dreams of my past every time I fall asleep; I think my memories are coming back. But, I remember feeling rejected when I got my powers, especially my friends. I locked myself in my room because I was scared of hurting someone else, and then my mother gave me a book about Star Children. That's all I remember so far."

Peach noticed a scared look on Perry's face as he continued.

"Peach, what if I fall asleep again, and the rest of my past is terrible? Clearly, something happened to make me lose my memory, let alone end up in Vibe Island with my Grandpa. I'm a little scared to think about what happened."

"Perry, I don't know what your past might bring. But, I want you to know that no matter what happens in your dreams, it's all in the past. Whatever happens in the past doesn't define what kind of person you are, or what your future will bring. Remember that."

Perry smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Although now that I think about it, it reminds me of my healing powers."

"What about them?"

"I can heal damage taken by your body, and keep in mind that this is a thought, but what if I could heal your memory loss?"

Perry thought about that for a while.

"That makes sense. Memory loss is the result of physical damage to your mind, so theoretically, you should be able to heal my brain. Worth a shot."

Peach propped Perry against the palm tree and put both of her hands on his forehead.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"I hope this works."

Peach and Perry both closed their eyes and tried their best to concentrate on reviving Perry's past.

"So this book's saying I had it in me the whole time? And the happiness I felt on my birthday triggered my powers?" Perry asked after reading the paragraph Lillian told him to read.

"That's right. When you were born, the doctor discovered by x ray that you had an actual star in your heart and told your father and me about it. We were concerned how this star would affect you, but we saw you weren't hurting from it or anything, so we thought nothing of it, until now."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as Lillian rushed downstairs to see who it is.

Lillian looked through the window of her door to find a woman standing at the door and opened.

"Oh! Your Majesty Queen Bonnie! I never expected you here. Please come in."

"Thank you, mayor," Said Bonnie as she walked into the mayor's house.

Bonnie was a tall woman with middle length black hair, blue eyes, wore a dark purple dress with reddish violet accents and bejeweled with dark colored rubies.

The two sat down for tea as Lillian inquired of the queen's presence.

"I've heard about the incident three days ago and got curious. Is your son in here?"

"Why yes, he is." Lillian replied as she turned her head to the staircase to her right.

"Perry!" Lillian called, "Come to the living room please, the Queen's here to see you."

Perry didn't want to come out, but the queen was here; he wanted to make a good impression, so he walked downstairs and sat on the sofa next to his mother.

"So, Perry. I've heard about the incident at the village three days ago."

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Perry panicked.

"Oh no, you're not in trouble at all, young man. In fact, I'm impressed with your abilities. I'm curious to know about them."

"Well, I'm not sure how they work exactly, except they seem to work based on how I feel. I felt joy when I started turning into a tornado and destroyed my party. Everyone hated me for it, even my friends."

"If they were your friends, they would have accepted you for who you are, not because you're like them. I'll tell you what, I also came here to give you an offer. If you come with me to my castle, I can help you control your powers and perhaps someday, your peers will see that they were being foolish to make fun of you, if that's alright with your mother." Bonnie offered as Lillian nodded.

"I think this would be a good opportunity for you to learn more about your powers, Perry." Lillian expressed her opinion to Perry as turned to Bonnie.

"You'd do that for me?" Perry asked, still skeptical about the offer.

"Of course! After all, when I was your age, I felt the same rejection of being different, so we're kind of on the same boat so to speak."

Perry thought about it for awhile. Although he was still a little suspicious, this was a good opportunity to learn how to control his powers as his mother stated, and there would be time away from his angry village. He was going to go with the queen.

"OK, it's a deal."

However, when Perry touched Bonnie's hand, he felt a chill down his spine as he was feeling the same feeling Bonnie tried to conceal; fear. Fear that this young boy would one day be more powerful than she was. He sensed evil intent inside this woman's heart, and he knew he needed to get away from her. He also sensed deceit; the queen was not who she said she was.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie, noticing Perry's terrified expression.

Perry looked up at her, terrified.

"N-no! Get away from me!"

Perry flinched away from her as Lillian watched with concern.

"What is the matter, Perry?"

"The queen isn't who she says she is!"

"What do you mean?" Lillian asked as Bonnie looked on in shock.

"She's not the real ruler of Diamond Kingdom! She took the throne away from King Zachariah and brainwashed everyone into believing that she was the rightful heir! She doesn't want to help me; she wants to kill me!"

Everyone looked at Perry in horror, especially Bonnie.

"Surely you don't believe that accusation." Bonnie argued calmly.

"I have a feeling it's true. My powers told me!"

An awkward silence blanketed the room, as Bonnie, realizing that Perry may either have empathic, telepathic, or a combination of those powers, attempted to maintain her composure.

"I do believe you're just confused. Why don't you come with me now?" Bonnie reached to grab Perry's arm.

"Let go of me!"

Shocked by Bonnie trying to manhandle her son, Lillian had seen enough.

"Excuse me, I think it's best you leave. Now." Lillian snapped.

"I beg your pardon?! I am your queen, you don't get to tell me what to do!" Bonnie snapped back, revealing her true colors.

"Let go of my son, and leave immediately!"

Suddenly, Lillian felt her throat tighten and her body levitating into the air; Bonnie was telekinetically choking her.

"Mom!" Perry cried.

Bonnie then turned her head to Perry.

"This is your last chance, you little brat! You either come with me, or your mother dies."

"Ok, ok. I'll go with you; please don't hurt my mom."

Bonnie promptly released Lillian from her telekinetic choke hold and was getting ready to walk next to Perry when Lillian grabbed a nearby glass decoration and tried to throw it at Bonnie.

Bonnie managed to telekinetically catch the glass statue in midair, and threw it back directly at Lillian's head, dealing a death blow.

"MOM!"

Perry ran to his mother's side and felt for her pulse; nothing. The glass statue blow killed his mother.

"This is the fate of those who defy me, Perry. Always remember that."

Hearing Bonnie's voice made Perry's blood boil.

"You..you…" Perry said shakily as anger built up in him. His brown eyes turned red, and he could feel heat building up inside his body. He turned to Bonnie with an angry glare.

"You monster!"

Suddenly, Perry's entire body burst into flames, resulting in his house catching on fire.

Terrified, Bonnie fled the house with the flaming Perry giving chase.

Once he left the house, Perry stomped his foot so hard, that it caused a 8.0 Richter scale earthquake that destroyed the homes of the villagers and his own house. Thankfully, most of the villagers were outside their homes at time this happened, but there were some that didn't survive the chaos that Perry uncontrollably caused.

Once he saw the damage he caused, Perry returned to his senses and was terrified.

"Oh no! What have I done?!" Perry cried.

"What you've done is destroy our village!" Lenny cried. "My father was in that house, you monster!"

"No.." Perry backed away and fled the angry mob into the woods, hoping to escape what he had done.

"Get him!" Bonnie yelled as she and the angry mob chased after poor Perry into the woods.

After much running, Perry managed to find refuge in a small cave, where he sobbed over everything that happened.

"My mother's dead, the village is destroyed, and now I'm an outcast. What do I do? I need to get out of this place, this island."

Perry remembered that he could fly when he was happy, but how could he be happy with all of the drama he just experienced?

"Ok, I know you can fly, Perry. Just close your eyes and think about the positive things in your life." Perry told himself as he walked out of the cave.

Perry thought about the good times he used to have with his family and friends, his hopes and dreams, and his hobbies. He tried his best to think positive, and he was able to fly out of the woods and out of the island.

For once in his entire ordeal, he felt joy, and he felt free. That is, until he felt a strong hit to the head. Bonnie hit him with a ball of energy in the back of his head, knocking Perry unconscious and sending him flying to Vibe Island.

Peach and Perry both woke up at the exact same time after the dream was over, and they were both in horror by what they saw. However, no one was more mortified than Perry.

"My mother...she's dead. And I destroyed my own village." Perry panted as tears streamed down his face.

"Peach, I'm a monster!"

"That's not true, Perry." Peach tried to comfort Perry.

"How is it not true?! I killed innocent people, Peach! I destroyed a village. Doesn't that define a monster?!"

"I've dealt with many monsters in my lifetime, and trust me, you don't qualify. You dealt damage, yes, but you're clearly not proud of it. A real monster would have no problems causing trouble. Bonnie killed your mother and she was going to kill you too. You had no control over your actions. Bonnie is the real monster, not you."

"But what about those guys that kidnapped me and my Grandpa? Is it because of what happened that they turned me into this?! Was this revenge?"

"Neither one of us knows that, Perry. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. But for now, remember what I said; the past does not define you, it's only in the past. You can only go forward, and learn from your mistakes. You didn't know how to control your powers back then, but now you do. Use that to your advantage in the future."

Perry sniffed and smiled.

"Thanks Peach, I really needed that."

Just then, Perry noticed Kamek flying in the air, waving his wand while about to cast a spell.

"Peach, look out behind you!"

Just as Peach saw Kamek behind her in the air, Kamek attempted to shoot the spell at her, but Peach dodged before she could be hit.

"Kamek!" Peach grumbled.


	17. Chapter 17: Wavy Beach

Peach and Perry were standing face to face with Kamek once again, and it looked like he had something up his sleeve.

"What are you up to this time, Kamek?" Peach demanded.

"The usual; kidnap both of you so you don't stop King Bowser from conquering your kingdom."

Kamek then shot three more spells at Peach, but she dodged one and extinguished the others with her fire powers.

"We better get out of here." Perry suggested as Kamek was still shooting more spells.

"Agree." Peach replied as she kept dodging.

Just then, Peach charged up a huge fireball and shot it at Kamek, burning the broom he was flying and making him fall to the sandy ground headfirst, giving Peach and Perry the opportunity to run for it.

After leaving Kamek with his head stuck in the sand, Peach and Perry were deciding what to do from there.

"Since Kamek is still after us, we can't stay here." Perry commented as Peach put her shoes back on.

"That means we head to Gleam Glacier tonight. Which way is it to there, Perry?" Peach asked, since she no longer has the map.

"I think you head northeast of here. However, we would need to be at a really high elevation to get there."

"So we need to fly there. No problem."

Peach used her Joy ability to fly to the top of the highest plateau in order to get a bird's eye view of where she needed to go. There, she spotted Gleam Glacier in the distance, in the northeast direction.

"There it is. Let's fly!"

Before she could do anything, Peach felt something wrap around her ankle, like that of spiky suction cups; it was a tentacle.

"What the-?!"

Peach, with Perry in hand, was dragged from the plateau that was to the north, and dropped at another plateau that was to the west. Peach got back up to find what she was facing; a giant blooper.

"That has to be the biggest blooper I've ever seen!" Perry exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's natural. Kamek must've made it bigger to catch us." Peach analyzed.

"You're darn right, Princess."

Kamek teleported right next to the monster, looking very perturbed.

"That was my favorite magic broom you destroyed, and at this point, I want revenge. That's why I grew this monstrous beauty for you. Attack, Gooper Blooper!"

Gooper Blooper raised one of his tentacles and attempted to slam it on Peach, but she dodged. When that attack failed, Gooper Blooper spat black goop all over the ground where Peach was standing, which meant she wouldn't be able to move without getting stuck on the goop puddles.

The big blooper raised his tentacle again to hit Peach, thinking he could hit her since the puddles are over the place. But Peach quickly used Perry's Joy ability to fly out of attack range, charged a fireball in midair, and shot it at Gooper Blooper's mouth when he wasn't expecting it, inducing a burning pain in his mouth.

After taking a few seconds to cool off his mouth, he again tried to hit Peach, but this time, he used two out of six tentacles, one at a time; Peach dodged both of them, but ended up accidentally stepping on one of the puddles, getting stuck to it.

Seeing that Peach was stuck, Gooper Blooper got ready to shoot a stream of goop at her, as Peach charged her fire powers. They shot their streaming projectiles at the same time, causing the fire and the goop to push back and forth against each other. Eventually, the fire took over, and the stream of fire that went into the blooper's mouth sent him flying several miles across the ocean, defeating Gooper Blooper.

Shocked by this, Kamek turned to find Peach about to shoot fire at him too.

"Yikes!"

Kamek then promptly teleported himself out of the scene, leaving Peach still stuck in the goop puddle.

"Well, that's great. I defeated two enemies and I'm stuck in disgusting goop. What a night." Peach mumbled.

"You could use the crying ability to wash off the goop." Perry suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea."

Perry then used his powers to make Peach cry a stream of tears and that caused the goop to disappear, making Peach mobile again.

When she stopped crying, Peach looked down to find the puddle gone.

"Thanks Perry." Peach thanked Perry as she looked toward the northeast to find the plateau she was grabbed from, and snowy mountains behind it.

"Well, we might as well get going to Gleam Glacier." Peach sighed, feeling tired from the battle.

Peach used her joy power to fly to past the plateau and onto the entrance of Gleam Glacier.

The surroundings were quite opposite of the beach they just went to; the air was cold, and everything single thing was a pure white, even the trees. There were ice crystals everywhere, as well as mountains that are covered in snow.

"It looks really beautiful from up here." Peach commented.

Peach then started to notice that she was feeling very tired; her eyes felt heavy and the thought of flying even further wore her out. She started to land, getting more and more tired the further down she went.

"Peach, are you OK?" Perry asked as Peach touched the ground.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired. The last time I had sleep was at Fury Volcano, and I think your powers are draining me even more." Peach explained.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep either. Let's find a safe place to rest and warm up."

Peach went into her backpack and took out the jacket she packed and put it on before heading out to find shelter.


End file.
